This is a Highschool Love Story
by paradoxmachine
Summary: But not the usual kind. After all, its not every day you fall for your algebra teacher. LuxDem.
1. Act One: Algebra

_In this fanfiction, I mock myself, I mock my fandom, I mock my friends, and I mock highschool and highschool fanfictions in general. That said, its almost impossible to tell unless you look for it. Anyway, this fanfiction will be posted in two parts, but I tried not to stick you with a cliffhanger at the end, because it will probably take a while to finish._

_I don't own anything Squeenix._

_Happy Birthday, Fenny! heart_

xxx

Luxord Leblanc sat casually behind a cast-iron desk, shuffling through papers as he marked grades on his pre-calculus class. It had been a long day, and it wasn't over yet. End of term was nearing and students would soon be swarming in to get the homework that should have been spread through the past few months. Teenagers just had to make everything harder than it had to be.

A knocking at the door marked the first of many visits he would be having with students this next week.

"Come in," Luxord chimed, and the door clicked open.

A blond haired boy peeked his head through the door, sitting down at Luxord's cue. "I'm failing, aren't I?" he muttered with a sigh. Luxord examined the boy with a stern expression, and turned to his computer.

"Nocturne... Nocturne..." He tsked as he scrolled through the list. "Ah, there it is... Demyx Nocturne. I apologize, but it appears so."

Demyx Nocturne slammed his head onto the desk in front of him, muttering a curse which Luxord conveniently ignored.

"Its not necessarily your homework," Luxord said with a shake of his head. "My biggest concern is your participation..."

"My participation?" Demyx parroted, lifting his head. "B-but I've been here... /Most/ the time..."

"No use coming if you don't apply yourself." Luxord nodded curtly.

"I'm doing the best I can."

"Are you, now? I don't think we see eye-to-eye here. Can you honestly say you're giving it your one hundred percent effort?"

"I... Guess not..." Demyx's eyes fell to his knees. "But its math!" Demyx said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm a music person, not a math person."

Poor boy, thought Luxord with a shake of his head. "But," he said sternly, "This is algebra, not band class. Do you want to graduate?"

Demyx pursed his lips bitterly.

"Do you?" Luxord urged.

"I... Yes, but... Its hard."

"Nobody said it would be easy," Luxord said, scratching his chin. "Demyx, what do you propose to do about this? I don't want to fail you."

"I don't know..." The boy looked positively miserable, head drooped and eyes pinned to his shoes. "I'm just no good at math. I'm a lost cause, or something."

"Don't say that," Luxord snapped. "Your poor attitude reflects on my success as a teacher. Do you think it looks good on my part when I have to flunk half the class? Don't spout that bullocks in my classroom." By this point, the teacher was pinching his nose in frustration. "Nocturne, Nocturne, Nocturne... It is possible, but you have to be willing to put out the extra effort."

"I'm sorry..." Demyx looked, if possible, even more down-trodden than before. "I- I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me, boy."

"I'm sorry..."

Luxord shook his head, still pinching his nose. "Demyx, what am I going to do with you?"

"Pass me, I hope."

A chuckle passed Luxord's lips. "Nice try. Can't do that unless you give me something in return. If you want to pass, you have to earn the grade."

"..."

"I have a proposition."

"Hm?" Demyx shot him a hopeful look.

"How would you like to arrange an after-school tutoring session? Perhaps if you knew the subject better, you could perform more efficiently." A small smile tugged at the corner of Luxord's mouth as the boy's eyes lit up. That was better. Distress didn't fit that face.

"Oh- Yeah! Y-yeah, that sounds okay." The classroom fell silent as the air grew stale with an awkward pause.

"…Is there a problem, ducky?" Luxord said after a moment, if only to clear the awkward air. He looked the boy straight in the face, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Naw, I'm… I'm not good at talking to people and teachers and just… I dunno."

"Now, now," said Luxord, amused. "Do I intimidate you?"

"N-no! …Maybe."

"Maybe a little, hm?" Luxord said with a smirk, inching toward him.

"Mm-maybe a little more than a little," said the Nocturne, glancing away.

In a moment of inspiration, Luxord cupped Demyx's chin gently in his right hand, leaning closer and tilting the boy's face up. "What is it about me that frightens you?" He cooed in a smooth voice.

"I d-dunno," Demyx stuttered, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

"You don't? What a shame."

"N-no, I don't. W-what are you d-doing, Leblanc?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all…" Luxord sat back casually, shuffling his papers. "Just testing the waters."

"Testing what waters? I'm so confused..."

"Nevermind that. Back to the point. I expect to see you in this classroom every day after school. Do I make myself clear?"

Demyx shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his swirling thoughts. "I guess so..."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

The boy still looked dizzy as he rose shakily to his feet. "S-see you then," he called back as he opened the door. "Good day, Leblanc."

"Good Day, Demyx Nocturne."

What a charming lad he was, Luxord pondered idly. A charming lad indeed...

IX - X

It was raining outside, Demyx noticed, as he paced down the long hall, swerving to avoid slamming into people. There were so many things he'd rather be doing instead of staying late to do /math/ of all things. It was his worst subject, nothing but a swirl of scribbles that made no sense.

But that Leblanc?.. He'd never met a person quite like him before. Maybe if he weren't a math teacher, he would have noticed it earlier. Math teachers were flat and boring, but...

Leblanc fascinated him.

That was why he was dodging the crowds racing for freedom instead of merging with them. That was why he stood outside the classroom, gathering his courage before peeking in the door.

Leblanc stood at the back of the room, pinning papers to a brown board with multi-colored push-pins. "Come in," He said, without turning. "I don't bite."

"I kn ow..." Demyx said, feeling suddenly nervous as he inched the door wider and slipped inside. It closed behind him with a soft click. "You... You really think you can help me pass this class?" He asked, bringing up conversation to chase the feeling away.

"Its worth a shot. Take a seat." Even Leblanc's hand gestures were interesting, Demyx noted as he followed the man's directions.

Luxord chuckled to himself as he scanned the boy's face. "How do you feel about today's assignment?"

Demyx shifted uncomfortably. "...I can't make heads or tails of it, to tell the truth."

Luxord knelt down by the desk with an understanding smile. "Get out your homework, and we'll work from there."

Demyx shuffled in his bad and pulled out a few papers, staring cluelessly at their silhouette upon the desk. "I still don't get the letters..." He muttered.

"Well then, what do you get?" Luxord sat, setting a hand on the desk.

"Idunno. Um... Two and two is four?"

"Anything else? It'd help if I knew what you were capable of."

"I can blow bubbles in my milk with mo nose." He smiled innocently.

"Demyx," Said Luxord, face stern. "Be serious, now. I beg of you."

"..." He shrugged.

"For Victoria's sake, boy! Time's tables? Division? Fractions?"

"Ooh, those last ones! I can do some of those. They're in music!"

"So we can presume you're capable of dividing fractions?"

Demyx's smile faded. "...Dividing?"

"Can you?"

"...Kindof."

"That's a start, at least." Said Luxord, rubbing his forehead. "How much is kind of?"

"Um..."

Luxord sighed, patience beginning to wear thin. "Please, Demyx. I'm serious."

"...I'm sorry." Said Demyx, and his eyes told of his sincerity. Luxord subconsciously reached to pat the boy's hand, reassuringly.

"That's why you're here..."

Silence filled the room as Demyx stared at Luxord's hand on his.

"..."

"..."

"...Pardon." Luxord muttered, pulling his hand away. Demyx laughed.

"You're weird."

"My humblest apologies. Shall we continue?"

"Sure," Demyx said, still grinning.

Luxord rose to his feet. "Alright. IN music, suppose you've got an outrageous time signature... say... 6/8. You generally don't go '1,2,3,4,5,6,' you go '1,2,3', right? That's dividing."

"It is? I can do that!"

"That you can. You're dividing the time signature from six-eighths to three-fourths. They're the same thing."

"I think I get it! Ooh, I could just hug you! ...But that stupid 'no hugging' rule... Oh screw it!" He jumped to his feet and flung his arms around Luxord.

"That rule really only applies to public displays of aff-" He blinked in surprise and raised a hand to pat Demyx's head, awkwardly.

Demyx released him an smiled broadly. "You're really not as much of an ass as you act in class, you know. You should be less strict; all the kids hate you." He paused, then added as an afterthought. "I think you're a nice guy."

Luxord wore his sophisticated teacher-face like a mask as he eyed Demyx warily. "So good to know I have the respect and support of my students." He chuffed.

"You really are a nice guy, Mr. Leblanc." Luxord pressed a finger to his temple, shaking his head. Demyx watched him warily for a few long moments, then his eyes fell to the floor. "...Should I leave?"

"If you don't mind..." Mumbled Luxord, "We made a breakthrough. Tomorrow, I expect better."

Demyx nodded and quickly gathered his things. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Leblanc."

IX - X

The school day was too long, Luxord pondered over his tea. There were days where it seemed to drag on and on far longer than the alloted hours.

"Afternoon," He chimed, as someone knocked once and entered the classroom. Footsteps stalled in the doorway.

"...Are you drinking tea?"

Luxord sipped his tea and glanced up curiously. "Yes?" He shrugged.

"Mr.Leblanc," Demyx giggled as he took a seat across from him. "Really, tea?"

"Would you like a cup?"

"Sure!"

Luxord poured a cup of Earl Grey and offered it to the boy. Demyx took the drink and brought it to his lips. "So, what are we learning today?"

"Well... What do you feel you need to work on?"

"...Algebra?" Demyx said, quizzically.

"Anything more specific?"

"What do the letters mean?"

"That's what you're trying to figure out. They're numbers, but not given numbers."

"Thats dumb."

Luxord eyed him, skeptically. "Did you ever pay attention when I was teaching?"

"...No, not really," Demyx said, apologetically.

"Please make a habit of doing so."

"I'm sorry... I can't help it," Demyx looked ashamed, eyes downcast and shoulders drooped. "I keep falling asleep."

Luxord sighed. "Do you not sleep at home?"

"Not really..."

"Mm... Care to explain why?"

Demyx shrugged his shoulders, seeming to sink into the heavy hoodie he wore. "Its hard to sleep through all the yelling upstairs..."

Luxord's expression fell to a concerned frown. He eyed Demyx pitifully, blue eyes baring down on him like a heavy sheet. "Oh?"

"My mom and dad fight, a lot..."

"My apologies... Is there anything I can do to help?"

Demyx considered carefully for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I have an idea. Teach me math so I don't fail." He said with a smile.

"Tell you what," Luxord said, weaving his fingers together above the desk. "If you show me you truly want to pass, and are willing to work for it... I'll cut you some slack. Deal?"

"Really?" Demyx grinned broadly, leaving forward with his cheek propped against his hand.

"Truly so. Would I suggest it if I didn't mean it?"

"I guess not..."

"Atta boy," Luxord said, patting Demyx's head. "Can you do that... For me?"

"For you...?"

"I'm not going to pass you for nothing."

Demyx absentmindedly chewed at a nail on his left hand. "...For you." He nodded.

Luxord grinned, pleased. "Very good," He noted. "Would you like another cup of tea?"

"Sure."

Luxord reached a hand to take Demyx's empty cup, as Demyx reached to hand it to him. Their hands met around the handle. Demyx glanced up fearfully as Luxord looked away.

"Sorry,"

"Pardon,"

They pulled their hands away at the same time. As if in slow motion, the cup fell smoothly through the air, landing with a delicate chiming of glass as it shattered against the ground.

"Oh my god!" Demyx yelled in horror, staring in shock at the remnants of the teacup. "I'm so sorry...!"

"Don't put yourself in a tizzy over it..." Luxord said, leaning down and scooping the ruined fragments into his hand.

"I'm so sorry..." Demyx whimpered. "I didn't mean to..."

Luxord's lips pressed into a thin line as he deposited the ruined cup into the rubbish bin. "Its alright, boy. Its just a cup."

"But I broke it... I'm sorry."

"Nonsense," Luxord chuffed. "Don't put yourself down. Its unattractive."

"Unattractive. Yeah, that pretty much sums me up."

Luxord didn't respond; instead he closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Finally he spoke, each word carefully calculated. "I can think of several young ladies who would say otherwise."

"Yeah, uh... Thats nice?"

"I'm proving a point," Luxord said, opening his eyes again. "I'm sure there's at least one lass who would go bonkers over you. You're not unattractive."

"But you're missing the point. I really don't care what girls think." Demyx said awkwardly.

"Then why prattle on about it?" Luxord straightened in his chair, expression quizzical.

"Mr.Leblanc..." Demyx said, shifting his weight. "I'm gay."

Luxord stared at him in disbelief. "Gay? Like, in the ass, fagot gay?"

"Is there any other kind?" Demyx said, flushing crimson.

Luxord shifted, awkwardly. "How terribly rude of me... My apologies."

"Its no problem... You didn't know. Now you do."

"That I do... And I feel just vile."

Demyx looked slightly sick, expression hollowed with fear. All the color had drained from his face, and he felt slightly nauseous. "Y-you don't... H-hate me, now, do you?"

"I don't hate you. I'm just... Er..."

"Homophobic?" Demyx hissed, smacking his head into the desk in front of him in frustration. He wrapped his arms around his face, hiding it completely from sight.

"You're going to give yourself a concussion," Luxord lectured.

"Don't care," Demyx muttered, his voice muffled.

Luxord glanced around desperately for a distraction. "Dem... Don't... It doesn't... Gah." He muttered inconsistently, trying to console the boy.

"And I was just starting to like you, too..." Demyx said with a sigh.

Luxord's expression flatlined. "Like me... Like that?"

Demyx lifted his head, shooting Luxord a funny look. "Of course not, stupid. That'd be illegal."

"Acting upon it is. ...You can't help emotions." Demyx was silent, staring forlorn at the desk in front of him. His eyes were clouded in thought. "...Demyx?"

"What?" Demyx snapped, shooting him a glare.

"Do you?"

"...I already said, that'd be illegal."

"There's no law about having crushes," Luxord said, looking regretful.

Demyx considered this for a moment, eyes glinting with a calculating look. "Do you have a crush, Mr. Leblanc?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm just curious. Do you?"

"If you must know..." Luxord took a deep breath. "Yes, I do."

"Who is she? I promise not to tell."

Luxord shook his head. "I asked you a question, Nocturne..."

"I'll answer whatever questions you want if you tell me..." Demyx was pouting. That expression was near impossible to deny. Luxord swallowed and averted his gaze. "Please...?" Demyx said, voice quivering slightly.

"Does it matter who?"

"It matters... To me."

Luxord let his forehead rest in his hands, elbows on the table. "...Listen. Its one thing for you to have a crush on me..." He took a deep breath. "Its pedophilic for me to feel the same."

Demyx stared at him, eyes wide in complete confusion and disbelief. "...What?"

"I'm your teacher, and several years older than you. By society's standards, I cannot return your feelings."

"You're saying... You do?" Luxord didn't reply. "You make no sense. How can you be homophobic if you're homosexual?"

"I never said that..."

"Not directly... How can you like me if you're not?"

"How can I like you if I am?"

"Good point... How old are you, Mr. Leblanc?"

"Twenty-four..." He mumbled, distracted.

"Seven years difference..." Demyx pondered, counting on his fingers. Luxord shook his head and tidied up the tea supplies.

"Demyx, Demyx, Demyx..." He tsked. "Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

Demyx shrugged. "I should actually be going, soon..."

"Back to your... Family. Are you sure you want to rush home, so soon?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

"Your famil-"

"Ohright. Them. Hahaha... Ohsure, they just lock me in the basement, that's all."

"My sympathies..." Luxord eyed the sugar cube he had been tinkering with. "Do you feel safe, there?"

"Safe... No, not really. I feel safe with you."

Luxord shook his head. "Be cautious..."

"Mm... Maybe I'm being stupid, trusting you so much. You're just my math teacher, after all..."

"That I am. But don't call yourself stupid."

"Come to think of it," Demyx said, ignoring him, "I don't even know your first name."

"...Its Luxord."

"Luxord." Demyx smiled.

"I ask you not to call me that in public. Understood?"

"I understand, Mr. Leblanc."

"But when its just the two of us..."

Demyx rose to his feet. "Alright... I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Luxord."

"Take care, Demyx..."

Demyx hesitated, then picked a kiss on Luxord's cheek. He turned, then, and quickly ran out of the room. Luxord opened his mouth to speak, face pink, but he was already gone. He touched his cheek, expression thoughtful. "...Demyx..."

IX - X

Demyx paced in front of the door to Luxord's room. It was locked. Luxord's classroom door was never locked while he was inside. He felt a deep feeling of abandonment in the pit of his stomach. Demyx knocked on the door, again, whining like a kicked puppy. Behind him echoed the sound of footsteps on tile. He ignored them until they were right behind him, and a hand reached out and touched his shoulder. He jumped.

"Sorry about the wait. I was in the faculty office."

Ohright. That made sense. Demyx smiled. "No problem, Mr. Leblanc."

Luxord reached a hand into his pocket, digging for his keys. "Oh, bugger... Must have put them somewhere..." The keys fell out of his pocket. Demyx laughed and leaned down to pick them up, and Luxord stopped just in time to avoid a collision. "Why, aren't you the little gentleman?" Luxord cooed, and held out his hand. Demyx ignored it and unlocked the door for him, then held it open. "Thank you." Luxord stepped casually past him and moved to the usual desk.

"No problem," Demyx said cheerily, closing the door and following. He sat across from Luxord, arms folded on the desk in front of him.

"...So, how did things go last night?"

"Kinda boring." Demyx said, still smiling like he had won the lottery. "I had my mind on other things."

"...Like your math homework, by any chance?"

Demyx pulled a completed paper from his bag, brandishing it proudly. Luxord's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "I say... Bravo!" He said, clapping.

"I knew it would make you happy!"

"I'm proud that you've found motivation... However, your intention is questionable. Was it intended to please Mr. Leblanc... Or myself?" The grin faded, and his eyes grew solemn. "Mm... So I thought. Demyx, I can't love you. Don't waste your time."

"But..."

"But what?"

"No one else would have to know!" Demyx pleaded. "I'm here after school every day, anyway!"

"I can't, Demyx."

"Why not!?" Demyx rose to his feet, hands on the desk and eyes distressed.

"I could lose my job, and be imprisoned. What would you expect, if I did agree?"

"I'll be eighteen this September... Its not fair! What right does society have to choose who I can and can't love!?"

"Seven years..." Luxord pondered, calmly. "Seven. Society's the authoritative factor, here. Like when I govern in the classroom, you are expected to obey. If you choose not to, you're required to accept the consequences..."

"But Luxord..." Demyx whimpered, tearing up.

"Please don't cry, love. It will only make the situation worse."

"I c-can't help it," Demyx said as he began to cry.

"Demyx, please refrain..."

Demyx turned away. "I'm not in the mood to learn math..."

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Demyx." Luxord said without standing. His expression was unreadable. "Its in both our best interests that I decline... We'll try again after school, tomorrow."

"Its f-Friday." Demyx said dejectedly.

Luxord pursed his lips. "...Monday, then."

"Have a good weekend," Demyx said as he ran out the door. Luxord could hear him crying through the wall.

IX - X

The sky was grey. It looked like it was about to rain. Demyx sat on a park bench, staring distantly down at his shoes. They were really cool shoes, checkered converse with little bows on the toes. The bows were checkered, too.

"Fancy meeting you here," said an all too familiar voice. Demyx sat up and stared at him, eyes wide.

"...Luxord." he said, quietly. Luxord nodded. Demyx turned away. "I don't want to talk to you."

"But I wish to talk to you..." Said Luxord, taking a seat next to him. "Can I?" Demyx was silent. Luxord watched him fondly, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I'm content on sitting here until you say something."

"Alright..." Demyx said with a sigh.

"I'd like to apologize, again."

"Go ahead."

"I shouldn't have lashed out like that..."

"The past is past."

"But its obvious that it still effects the present."

"Please leave..." Demyx said, scooting away. "I don't need you reminding me of what I can't have."

"Am I not the bloody wanker you said nobody likes? Why do you want me?"

"I... Don't know." Sniffle.

"Tell me that makes sense?"

"They don't know you..." Demyx said softly. "I've... I've barely really talked to you for a week, but..."

"Its not healthy to have a relationship with one of you kids..."

"I'm not a kid, Luxord!"

"In comparison to me, you are."

"Seven years isn't so much."

"Would you have a relationship with a ten year old?"

Demyx winced. "But thats different!"

"Really? How?"

"A ten year old can't fall in love." Demyx said simply.

"Can't they?" Demyx had no answer for that, so Luxord continued. "Or is that what society says? Did you not say 'who is society to tell me who I can and cannot love? Switch point of views. The ten year old thinks she- pardon... He's in love with you. Even if you liked him back, could you do it without being judged by others?"

"If it was true love..." Demyx considered each word carefully, "Then it wouldn't matter what anyone else thought."

"And you're positive you're truly in love with me?"

"Only time will tell, but... Yes."

Luxord drummed his fingers against his knee. "And what would you do if we get caught?"

"I'd stand by you, 'til the death."

"Why would anybody kill you?" Luxord said, alarmed.

"I dunno, I doubt they would." Demyx laughed.

"I'd hope not." Luxord said seriously. "That would be rather grim."

"But it would be romantic, wouldn't it?" Demyx said with a dramatic sigh.

Luxord stared at him with a crooked expression. "To leave me a broken man, haunted by the fact that I was the one responsible for your death? Knowing I could have just said no, and life would have gone on... But rather succumbed to my own greedy, sinful desires and said yes knowing that it could happen? It sounds more like a tragic story, personally."

"But a romantic tragedy," Demyx said, still starry-eyed. "Besides, it would never happen."

"Like Romeo and Juliette," Luxord said with a grin. "I never liked that play very much, honestly."

"But it was romantic!"

"If you get caught up in the plot line and ignore the time frame and ages of said lovers."

"If it was true love, it doesn't matter."

Luxord tsked. "How can true love develop in three days?"

"The same way true love develops over a thousand." Demyx said plainly. "You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"I'm not sure I believe in love itself, darling. Its all very, very complicated, I assure you."

"I thought you were into chance, though, Mr. Leblanc. Can't you take one?"

"I'm not sure if I'm willing to risk it. It would be one thing if my wager was only my own... However, I'm not only gambling my life, but the life of another in this instance.

"I can make my own gamble." Demyx said, expression growing more and more pleading.

"When I put everything on the line, what do you expect to happen? I asked the same question, yesterday, but you never answered. What is it you intend to occur once the deal is made?"

"Thats what I intend to find out."

"Will it be a case of kiss and run, or will it lead to sexual contact? I'd be capable of wagering my future better if I knew how far it will go."

"One never really knows how far things will go until they happen... But I don't intend to just leave you after this."

Luxord slumped against the bench with his head turned skyward toward the swirling clouds. His hand lay just next to Demyx's, their shoulders but an inch from touching. His eyes were closed and his face was tense in frustration.

"Do you have any idea how... Immoral it is on my end?"

"Does it matter?"

"Put yourself in my shoes... What would you do?"

"I'd kiss you."

Luxord gave him a funny look, one eyebrow quirked. "You wish for me to kiss myself?"

"No, silly," Demyx said, taking his hand. "I want you to kiss me."

Luxord watched his eyes with a fatigued expression, but a faint smile still graced his face. It was small, almost invisible, but certainly still there. He reached his free hand to cup Demyx's cheek, running his thumb over it softly. Luxord swore his lips tasted like cherry lip balm.

"Demyx, what have I done?" Luxord said quietly, pulling away.

"You've fallen in love... How can that be wrong?"

xxx

To be continued.


	2. Act Two: Romeo and Juliet

_Still don't own anything. Happy 9/10_

_And no, there is no continuation. This is the end._

xxx

Hours later found them at Luxord's apartment. The keys clicked in the lock, and the door swung open to the scent of warm vanilla and apple cider. "Make yourself at home," Luxord said, dropping his bag at the foot of the couch and heading into the adjoining kitchen.

"Nice" Demyx sighed, lounging on the couch.

"I'm glad you like it," Luxord stacked the boxes of leftovers from their dinner adventure into the refrigerator. "Its... Humble, certainly. Nothing fancy."

"I like it," Demyx grinned, "Its simple, not too big."

"Not big is right. It does its job, however. I don't mind the size."

"I think its fantastic."

Luxord shrugged. "Can I get you anything?"

Demyx grinned, patting the seat next to him. "Nope, I'm fine... Come sit by me?"

"Are you going to try and rape me again if I do?" Luxord smirked, referring to the car ride home.

"I wasn't trying to rape you! Kisses aren't rape!" Demyx complained, blushing scarlet.

"Even so," Luxord winked, "It was most certainly more than a walk in the park."

"Meanie..." Demyx pouted.

"You have to admit, I've got you there..." Demyx shot him a mock-glare, still pouting.

"...Meanie face."

"Hush now. Is that any way to talk to your teacher?"

"Yes." Demyx folded his arms like an angry five-year-old. "Meanie face."

"My! What manners you have..." He stuck his tongue out. Luxord pinched his tongue between two fingers, tsking. "Its impolite to stick your tongue at people."

"Plft! Me'ie faeth!" Demyx said in dismay.

"Hm? Speak up, darling. I can't understand you."

Demyx sat silently, glaring at him. There was a possibility it could be a little more menacing, if his tongue were not still in Luxord's grasp.

"Good boy," Luxord smirked, letting him go.

"..."

"Now, now. The silent treatment?" Luxord sighed.

"..."

"... Will a sorry suffice?" Luxord sat a hand on Demyx's knee.

He shrugged.

"How can I make it up to you?"

He shrugged again.

"Can you say more than two syllables?"

"Maybe..." Demyx replied, an edge of humor to his voice.

"That was two."

"Really?"

"That was two, as well."

Demyx smiled. "No way."

Luxord laughed and ruffled his hair. "Silly little bugger."

"I love you..."

Luxord shook his head, smile fading. "... You too." Demyx stood up and snuggled his arm, and Luxord shot him a sad look. "You really are determined... aren't you?"

"Yes..."

"At least you've found yourself some form of motivation..." Luxord trailed his fingers along Demyx's shoulder. "Your sure this is what you want...?"

Demyx nuzzled his cheek. "Never been so sure of anything in my life."

"I can't imagine why..."

"Love makes people do crazy things, I guess."

"I hope you know what your getting yourself into."

"Yeah... I know."

Luxord brushed the tip of his nose against Demyx's, smiling softly. "Just so you know, just because your my boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm going to raise your grade."

Demyx laughed. "I know, I know. I'll work for the grade."

"That comes as a great reassurance. Your assignments due Monday, as always." Luxord pet the back of his neck, playing idly with his hair. "Did you understand what was going on?"

"Kinda... But you can help me, can't you? Since I'll be staying the night here, tonight, anyway..."

"... Staying?" Luxord quirked a brow.

"Please?" Demyx said, making wide puppy dog eyes.

"Your more than welcome to..."

"Thank you!" Demyx flung his arms around Luxord's neck and shoulders. Luxord nuzzled his cheek.

"My house is your house. Help yourself to anything."

Demyx grinned, a mischievous look teasing about the edge of his face, perhaps in the sparkle of his eyes. "Anything?"

"The way you said that, mischief is almost sure to follow." Luxord considered, edging away.

"We're not in public anymore." Demyx licked his lips.

"And now your hoping to take advantage of the situation..."

"Only if you want to."

"Its not a matter of wanting or not to. Your well being is on the line, and that is to be put into highest consideration." Demyx nodded quietly, but wasn't perturbed. "What psychological problems will I have caused, down the line for you, boy? At least one more than I'd hope to..."

"I'm- I'm not a virgin, if that's what you're worried about..."

"You're not?" Shock raised Luxord's brows and brought a slight frown to the corners of his mouth. Demyx turned a dark shade of raspberry, trying and failing at holding a dignified expression. "Pardon my surprise. It's not that you aren't, well... I mean, " He paused to move his hands to Demyx's lower back to pull him closer. "I don't know what I mean."

He fought for concentration as Demyx gently ran his lips over the sensitive skin of his neck. Demyx giggled lightly, pleased by the reaction.

"Do I know the other …?" Luxord left the question unfinished, more bothered by the topic than he was comfortable with.

Demyx rested his chin on Luxord's neck. "Yes. He's one of your students, I think. He's in calculus though."

"Really, then?" He attempted to sound uninterested as he ran through a mental roster of all the male students in his class.

"It's none of your business, really." Demyx replied, making a face he knew Luxord couldn't see.

"No, I suppose it's not." Luxord agreed, nodding. He skimmed his hands up Demyx's sides, causing him to shiver slightly.

Demyx pressed up against Luxord, tightening his arms.

"Why aren't you and he in a relationship rather than you and myself?" Luxord asked suddenly.

Demyx pulled back slightly, slouching against Luxord. "Because he's more interested in that freshman, Roxas…" He muttered in a tight voice.

Luxord pulled him back, laying his cheek on the top of his head comfortingly. "A web weaved of tangled emotions," He said quietly, almost reverently. "Pray for the spiders mercy that the venom swift—"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Demyx interrupted, glancing up at him curiously.

Luxord looked down at him, blinking in surprise. "I don't think I even know." He said with a quiet chuckle.

Demyx smiled broadly and nuzzled Luxord's neck. "Silly Luxy." He said, his breath hot against Luxord's exposed skin.

"A whim," Luxord explained. "Just felt like prattling impromptu poetry." He shrugged.

Demyx pulled back again. Putting his hands on either side of Luxord's neck, he stood on tippy toes and pecked a quick kiss on the end of his nose, smiling.

Luxord placed his hands over Demyx's, holding them to his neck. "If you were aiming for the lips, you were a bit off."

Demyx laughed. Once again, he went up on the tips of his toes and, this time, landed a kiss directly on Luxord's smiling lips. Luxord tilted his head to the right slightly, kissing him softly in return. With a soft moan, Demyx slid his hands down from Luxord's shoulders to his chest, splaying his fingers out against the soft fabric of his shirt and massaging lightly.

Luxord tried to ignore what Demyx's hands were doing and focus fully on his soft lips. Demyx's tongue crept out of his mouth and he gently slipped it across Luxord's bottom lip, pushing against his closed mouth in an attempt to get him to open it. Luxord drew in a shaky breath through his nose, still feeling unsure of the situation he parted his lips uncertainly.

With a frown, Demyx pulled back again, meeting Luxord's eyes. "Relaaaax." He said in an assuring tone, placing a hand on his cheek.

Luxord held his hand in place. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling through his mouth. He dug around in his mind, finding the parts of him that were still uncomfortable and expelling them, successfully clearing his head. A corner of his mouth tugged up in a mischievous smirk and he opened his eyes, looking down at Demyx with a newfound confident air.

Demyx grinned. "That's better." He kissed him again, lingering against his face. Luxord grabbed his slight shoulders, pushing him a few steps back and down onto the big couch, not breaking the kiss. Demyx broke off, making a surprised squeaking noise at the unexpected control Luxord had taken.

Luxord looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Demyx, smiling, returned to the kiss, more passionately this time. Luxord attempted to match his vigor, pressing his mouth hard against Demyx's and running a hand up the back of his head, fisting his hand in his thick hair and tugging lightly.

Demyx moaned against his lips, wrapping his legs around Luxord's waist. Luxord lowered himself and hooked his legs around Demyx's thighs, flexing them tightly. Demyx forced his tongue into Luxord's mouth, and Luxord welcomed it willingly with his own, twirling his tongue passionately around Demyx's.

Demyx shivered and slipped a hand up under Luxord's shirt. The touch on his bare skin caused Luxord to flinch away and he had to force himself to relax again, pressing down on Demyx's mouth with his own and increasing the force with which his tongue curled around Demyx's he made throaty, cat like purr.

Demyx caressed his sides comfortingly, edging the bottom of Luxord's shirt slowly upward with his free hand. Luxord inhaled sharply through his nose and he found his hands were unconsciously guiding Demyx's through the process of unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands shaky and hard to control, Demyx began ripping at the buttons more forcefully than necessary, anxious to get it off.

Luxord redirected his attentions to Demyx's shirt, using slow, measured movements in contrast to the younger boy's frantic ones. Demyx undid the last button on Luxord's shirt and arched his back, making it easier to reach his own shirt.

Breathing deeply, Luxord pulls back, his broad chest heaving. The nipple piercings his shirt had been concealing reflected the light, sparkling silver in contrast to his tanned chest. Once he'd caught his breath, he looked down at Demyx and started to laugh. He slipped his arms out of his shirt, using his free hand to assist Demyx with his.

Demyx struggled with his shirt, his attention got by the revealed rings on Luxord's chest. He eyed them curiously, fighting to regain his breath. He reached out and gently felt one of the rings. "I…" He pulled his hand back, panting for breath. "I love you."

Leaning over, Luxord snuggled the crook of Demyx's neck, wordlessly expressing his own feelings of love. Demyx moved against his touch, kissing his bared neck lovingly.

Luxord rubbed his check against Demyx's in a cat-like show of affection. Demyx moved his head up, nibbling softly on Luxord's ear lobe.

"It really does tickle, love…" Luxord informed him with a moan.

"Tickle is good though, right?" Demyx replied, returning to the same spot and nipping lightly.

"It depends what the motivation for tickling is and what kind of tickle it is…"

Demyx bit hard enough to leave a mark, causing Luxord to jerk back with a yelp. Demyx smiled up at him innocently when Luxord stared at him with a look of accusation.

"And that hurt." Luxord told him.

Demyx widened his eyes in what he imagined was a very apologetic expression. "I'm sorry." He said, smiling slightly and conveying that he full well wasn't sorry.

Luxord smiled also. He caressed Demyx's neck tenderly. "That's going to bruise, you know. What are the students going to say?"

'They're going to think you found a hot girlfriend who likes to bite." Demyx said, stretching languidly underneath him.

"Kinky."

Demyx smiled. "You bet."

"I'm sure someone is going to ask for an explanation…" He trailed off.

Demyx's smile turned into a grin and his eyes lit up excitedly. "Tell them a hooker did it!"

Luxord raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I want that kind of reputation as a teacher."

"Would you rather say your student did it?"

"That would certainly never do."

"If anyone actually asks, tell them you do have a girlfriend." Demyx advised. "No one will question it."

Imagining the scenario, Luxord groaned deeply. "Was it really necessary?"

Demyx furrowed his brow in thought, pondering the question. Then he smiled. "Yes."

"But whhhhy?" Luxord said, almost whined.

"So you can think of me when I'm not with you." Demyx said, closing his eyes and smiling happily.

Luxord pretended to think on this revelation, carefully feeling his ear. "Than it's only fair I return the favor." He quickly leaned down, sinking his mouth into the young musician's clavicle.

Demyx arched his back, moaning. "Luxord…"

With a soft sucking sound, Luxord left a tidy little hickey on the slender bone.

"That's going to be harder to explain… I haven't had a boyfriend since last year." Demyx said once he'd gotten control of his breath.

"Out with the old, in with the new." Luxord said, smiling.

"There's people who're going to ask about it if they see it," Demyx told him. "Who will I tell them did it? There's only so many gay men in the school."

Luxord frowned. "Why does he have to be in the school? Isn't it more likely you met him somewhere else? A concert, perhaps?"

"You know… That could work."

"Keep your mind open to possibilities."

"You're so smart, Luxy." Demyx said, arching up to kiss him.

Luxord returned the kiss. "You have to be to be a teacher."

"Not really," Demyx said with a smirk. "And you're especially smart." He kissed his chin, moving up his strong jaw line with his lips.

Luxord angled his chin up, giving easy access to his neck and chin. "I feel accomplished. If all it takes is a smart remark to win a kiss from a handsome being like yourself, then I suppose I should show off more often."

"You're getting more than a kiss, if you want." Demyx nuzzled Luxord's cheek and reached his hand over to undo his pants.

"On the first date?" Luxord questioned, but raised himself up on his knees over Demyx and allowed him to unbutton his pants.

"Why not? I'm willing if you are." Demyx splayed his hand on Luxord's abdomen for a few seconds, and then slipped it into the top of his pants.

"Willing or not, there will be consequences to follow." Luxord gave a slight gasp. "Now, you're making me a tad randy, my dear. If you'd be so kind as to remove yourself from my pants… You're impairing my proper judgment." He emphasized this statement by grabbing Demyx's wrist and pulling back slightly.

Demyx sighed and lay back on the couch, looking guilty and apologetic.

Luxord closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "Exactly how long have you wanted to do this?" He finally asked.

Demyx looked away. "…Awhile."

Luxord opened his eyes, staring at him curiously. "And it would make you happy?"

Demyx met his eyes. "Only if it made you happy."

"The wait makes it more special. Wouldn't you rather wait until a more romantic occasion?"

"…That's a good idea, too…" Sighing, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Luxord's torso, hugging him tightly. "Okay, okay. You win. We'll do it some other time… Can I still stay over tonight?"

"Of course. I'd be insulted if you didn't." He replied, hugging him back.

Demyx frowned. "I should probably call my family…"

"And how are you going to explain this?" Luxord questioned curiously.

Demyx shrugged. "I'll just say I'm staying at a friend's."

"I don't think I care much for your parents…" Luxord said with a grim expression.

Demyx looked away. "It's not that bad."

Leaning over, Luxord rested his head on the top of Demyx's. "Are you sure?"

Demyx nodded. "I have less than a year left with them… Then I'll be legal and I can come live with you! …I that's okay with you, I mean." He placed a small kiss on his cheek delicately.

Luxord sat on the couch and Demyx curled up next to him, laying his head on his broad chest. "We'll decide that when the time comes…" He said quietly, tenderly stroking Demyx's hair.

"Okie do-" Demyx broke his sentence with a loud yawn. "Kie." He finished.

Luxord slumped down on the couch, blanketing Demyx with his arms. "Are you tired, my little cockle?"

"Maybe a little." Demyx admitted.

Luxord snagged the checkered quilt that was folded over the top of the couch, opened it up and pulled it over the both of them.

Demyx yawned again. "G'night, Luxy." He muttered in a low, barely audible voice.

"Sweet dreams, love." Luxord hummed softly, resting his head on top of the Demyx's and closing his eyes.

IX - X

So they didn't have sex. Instead they had a timeskip. And you know what? It was legendary.

IX - X

"Demyx, what the fuck are you wearing?"

Several people sat around one of the grey, round tables just like the dozen other tables that were patterned around the low-ceilinged commons lunchroom. All eyes were on one boy i n particular, who was fighting his way through the crowds of people with a funny sort of walk that looked almost like a dancing penguin.

He wore red, black, and white, with a stripe-and-checkers motif. Demyx collapsed into the last empty chair, grateful for a break. Heels were /hard/ to walk in.

"Aren't I pretty?" Demyx chimed, ignoring the looks that everyone was throwing his direction.

"You look like a Gothic hooker," Said Larxene without putting down her plastic fork.

"I know, right?" Demyx replied with a grin. "I bought most of it at Hot Topic. That makes me cool!"

A blond boy with spiky hair shook his head, slowly. "How did you get that past the dress-code patrol?"

Demyx smiled proudly. "There is nothing in the handbook about cross dressing." He twirled a hand in front of him as he continued. "It says skirts have to go to your fingertips, which it does-"

"Barely," Interrupted Axel.

"-And my shirt,

"Barely," Interrupted Axel.

"-And my shirt," Demyx continued, ignoring Axel's comment, "Has to cover my shoulders and stomach. Which it does... Mostly."

Someone laughed.

"My foods teacher tried to call me out on it- gave me this funny bitch speech about 'unique style'- and sent me to the office. All they did was make me take off my fedora. I bet there's gonna be a new rule, tomorrow, huh?" He giggled.

"I think you look nice," Marluxia said idly.

"You would." Snarked Axel. Marluxia glared.

"I think I have those shoes..." Said Larxene, who was sitting directly to Demyx's right. Everyone looked down, and Demyx put his feet on the table.

"Jesus! How can you walk in those?" Said Axel, eying the heels.

"Veeery carefully. And not very well." Laughter. "Yeah, sorry Roxas. I think I dented your locker with my head when I fell down the stairs."

Marluxia face palmed. "There's only three stairs in the whole school."

"Well," Said Demyx, "I'd say 'lets see you do better,' but you're probably skilled at walking in stilettos."

Axel and Larxene laughed out loud.

"That's not funny!" Hissed Marluxia. "You talk big for someone dressed like a stripper.

Demyx grinned. "I bet I'd make a better stripper than you."

"DO IT." Shouted Axel. "Gogogo!"

Demyx glanced around, then pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth. He tossed it at Axel, who caught it. Larxene wolf-whistled.

"Yeah baby!" She called. "Take it all off!"

Demyx laid down on the table, striking a 'sexy pose'. "Five dollah!"

Larxene fished in a pocked and pulled out a dollar, which she proceeded to stuff into Demyx's shirt. "I only got one. What can I get for that?"

"Uhhh..." Demyx paused to pull off his other glove. He sat it gracefully atop her head like a perched bird.

"Hey, no fair! Axel got one for free!" She pointed accusingly at the redhead.

"Haha," Said Axel, taunting her with it.

"Its a buy-one get-one free dea--"

"Get OFF the table!" hissed one of the teachers.

Demyx slipped off the table, tripped over his shies, and fell over. "I'm OKAY." He announced. Axel held out a hand and pulled him back to his chair. "Thanks."

"Take off those shoes," Axel rolled his eyes. "You'll break your ankles."

"I didn't break my ankles when I fell out of the rafters." Demyx reminded him.

"What were you doing in the rafters?" Questioned Roxas, eyes rising to the ceiling.

"Having sex." Said Axel simply. Demyx blushed.

"/Sweet!/" Said Larxene. "I never thought of doing that!"

It was a well-known fact that Marluxia and Larxene had fucked in every bathroom in the school- including both for the faculty- and had even gone as far as to do it under the bleachers during a football game.

Axel smirked. "You should have seen the look on the janitor's face. Price- wait for it...-less."

"It was amazing!" Said Demyx, both hands in the air like exclamation points. "I didn't even get suspended!"

"But you will be," Said a snide voice to their left.

"Xemnas..." Marluxia muttered with distaste. He had always secretly thought that /he/ would make a much better hall monitor than that silver-haired prick. No one really liked silver hair, anyway.

Xemnas stood proudly in his neatly pressed uniform, shining with school colors and loathing for rule breakers.

"What are you supposed to be?" He said, staring Demyx down from the tip of his nose.

"I'm the ass child of Hot Topic and Satan." Demyx stated proudly, flaunting his skirt.

Xemnas was not amused. He flipped open his official school hand book in an act that was a statement all its own.

"Well, well, Mr. Nocturne. This little stunt is clearly in violation of rule..." He scanned the page. "Rule..." His brow furrowed. "...You have to be in violation of /something/."

Demyx shook his head. "Not a thing. I checked!"

"But... But... Curse the darkness, you're right!"

Their laughter was punctuated by the school bell. High fives were exchanged as they rose to their feet.

"Better luck next time, Xemnas!" Called Axel as the Hall Monitor stomped off to collect his injured pride.

IX - X

"-Indeed. Your grades have improved greatly. I'm proud, Demyx. I really am."

Sunlight streamed in through large glass windows that lined the walls of a quaint little shop on the corner of a nearly deserted street. It was small, but well kept with pale blue paint on the walls and square tables scattered evenly across a speckled white tile floor.

Luxord sat in one of the chairs across from Demyx and handed him one of the two ice cream cones he held.

"Anything to make you happy." Demyx chimed, taking a small lick.

"Don't do it only on my behalf." Luxord lectured.

Demyx laughed. He eyed his mint ice cream fondly and crossed his legs at the ankle under the table. "It doesn't really matter what my motives are, as long as I get it done, right?"

Luxord twisted his cone around, licking a spiral across the creamy surface. "How are you doing in your other classes?" Luxord asked after a pause.

"Uhmm..." Demyx fidgeted, glancing away. "I've got, uh... An A in band!"

"And your other classes?" Luxord asked patiently.

"A B in drama..."

"English?"

"...C"

"Science?"

"...D+"

"It's not failing, at least. Geography?"

"... ...F." Demyx drooped further with every answer, shamefully unable to meet Luxord's gaze.

"...Demyx," He paused. "You need to work on your other classes, too."

"I know, but... I've had my mind on other things." He looked up at Luxord with a meek smile.

"Don't let me get in the way of your future, love. You have the potential for better things if you put your mind to it."

"...Geography is supposed to be more important than you?" He met Luxord's words with a quizzical quirk of a brow. "Yeah, right."

"Its not about the geography any more than its about the math. I've explained this before, darling. Its about your graduation."

"...What if I don't want to graduate? I don't need some fancy-shmancy diploma to be a musician."

Luxord shook his head. "What will you do if that's not enough?"

Demyx frowned. "...Alright, alright. I'll try harder." He reached over the table and lightly touched Luxord's wrist. "Your ice cream's melting."

French vanilla was dripping a trail across Luxord's cone and down onto his hand. "Oh dear..." Luxord eyed the mess distastefully.

Slowly, a grin traveled over Demyx's face, a mischievous glint lighting up behind his eyes. He lifted Luxord's hand and leaned forward, licking the cream from his fingertips.

Luxord watched with fascination. "You cat!" He chuckled, tracing Demyx's lower lip with the pad of his index finger.

"You love it." Demyx purred, kissing it softly.

"Is it that obvious?" Luxord tilted Demyx's chin up, mock-examining him with a considering expression.

"Only a little-lot."

"So which is it?" Luxord said, "A little, or a lot?"

"A little-lot." Demyx confirmed with a nod.

"How terribly confusing." Luxord moved his finger away, only to replace it with his lips. Demyx met the kiss without objection, leaning in with one hand on the table.

There was a small click from across the room. A short boy with slate colored hair sat in the corner of the shop, watching the scene with mixed disgust and mild fascination. The gears turning behind his blue eyes were almost visible. He leveled the camera in his hand, doing his best to remain completely silent. It wasn't hard, as being quiet and out of the way was part of his nature.

"Now /my/ ice cream's melting!" Demyx laughed.

"Is it my turn to lick it from your tip?" Luxord cooed in a mellow voice.

"That sounds pervy..." Said Demyx with a blush.

"It was intended to be."

Demyx laughed, quickly licking the drips from his cone. "Wait 'til we get home for that, silly."

"As you wish," Luxord grinned.

"Ooor..."

"Ooor?" Luxord mimicked curiously.

Demyx's voice fell to a whisper. "Or we could go to my grove. It's where I write a lot of my music."

"Your grove?" Luxord raised his brows with interest. "I don't think you've mentioned it before now."

"I was saving it for sometime special. You said it should be romantic, right?"

Luxord paused, expression growing thoughtful. "You mean, today...?"

"Today's as good a day as any. I can get some candles, if you want... It could be very romantic."

"Your offer is tempting, but rather the day... Let it be night. A spar of lovers beneath a star-speckled sky sounds lovely."

Demyx sighed softly. "Come to think of it... Its a full moon tonight, isn't it?"

"Waxing gibbous," Said Luxord with a nod. "Nearly at the peak of its cycle."

"Extremely romantic..."

"Then it's a date."

Zexion put his camera in its bag and slipped out the door.

IX-X

Luxord's classroom looked the same as it always had: The same lighting, the same papers pinned to the wall, the same rows of desks filled with the same bored-looking students going through the same routine. Everything was as it always was, but something felt terribly wrong.

The morning before had been simple enough- A kiss in the car before Luxord had dropped him off a block away from the school. Demyx had algebra second period. He stood in the doorway, the only one to notice that something was sickeningly wrong.

There was an ugly woman sitting at Luxord's desk. She had an expression like a pig that had been fed something particularly foul, and a plump, round nose in the center of her scowling face. Demyx pitied her dress, which was almost bursting at the seams.

"E-excuse me..." Demyx muttered, eying the red and black pattern distantly. "Where is... Mr. Leblanc?"

"Sick." Spat the woman without looking at him.

That was a lie. That was a lie, and Demyx knew it. Luxord had been perfectly healthy this morning; bright-eyed and smiling as Demyx himself had been. The smile was no longer on Demyx's face; the possibilities of the situation h ad dawned on him and caused his stomach to jump and flop upside down.

"S-so am I..." Said Demyx, rushing out of the room. And as sick as he now felt, he wasn't going to the bathroom.

There had to be another reason. A family crisis' a sudden illness; something- anything other than the demon of a thought that was enveloping his mind. They couldn't have been... Found out. Oh no... Please, no.

The room fell silent around him as he stepped into the main office. They knew... They... Demyx bit his bottom lip hard enough that the rustic taste of blood flooded his mouth. It stung, but it was a distraction from his racing thoughts. Pain. Something to center himself on.

"W-w-where's M-mr. L-L-Leblanc?" Demyx choked out, stuttering fearfully. "W-where's Luxord? Where's Luxord!?"

One of the secretaries, a pale woman with short brown hair, gave him a soft, knowing look. "Don't worry," She said in a voice like one talking to a small child, "They've taken him some place where he can't hurt you, anymore."

The world shattered, and Demyx ran.

IX-X

Demyx thanked whatever god would listen that the guard had been sympathetic. She hadn't wanted to let him in, at first. The law stated that she shouldn't. It took half an hour of pleading to sway her. The boy looked so pathetic that she finally broke and agreed to discretely lead him back to the holding cells.

The guard left him with a row of iron bars separating him from the one he loved. They would be monitored by the security cameras, but by this time Demyx no longer cared.

He managed to take a few staggering steps toward the metal cage before falling to his knees in a sob. "Oh Luxord..." He whispered through a stream of tears. "I'm s-so sorry... This is all m-my fault..."

Luxord sat calmly in the corner, eyes pinned to the floor. He didn't move. "I doubt you were the one who shared our little secret." He stated, voice distant. "No. Someone must have seen us."

Demyx pressed himself against the bars. He longed to be next to Luxord, to hold him so close that nothing could tear them apart. It was too late for that. It had already happened and both of them had been powerless to stop it.

"Its all my fault..." Demyx cried. "If I hadn't been so flirty in public... Luxord, I'm afraid... I don't want them to take you away from me."

He reached through the bars, willing them to become insubstantial and fade away. But the metal stayed solid.

"They have cameras, love. Take care not to do anything rash." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Luxord lifted his gaze to peer briefly into the foreboding glass, then in turn to the boy's outstretched arms.

"...How I wish I could hold you, my dear, sweet boy. To reassure you that everything will be okay... It's not your fault. I chose to respond, and this is the consequence. Even being alone together, outside of school premises was enough to press charges; let alone the fact that you've been to my home. These laws are established... To prevent this sort of thing from happening. Nocturne... I am truly sorry for letting my sensual desires get the better of me. I'm sorry I've hurt you..."

"Luxord, no..." Demyx whispered quietly. He let his arms fall loosely to his sides. "Luxord... You n-never hurt me. Love is never wrong. Never, never, never... Whatever else they do, they can never take away our love. They can separate us, but the distance can't stop our devotion. And... It won't be forever. I'm eighteen in a few months, and this definitely doesn't warrant a life-sentence..." He took a deep breath. "I'll wait for you... Forever if I have to. They'll never stop my love. Your love. /Our love."

Demyx sniffled once and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "And until then... Please kiss me... Just one more time. What more can they do to you?"

A debate took place in Luxord's head. His heart willed him to comply to the request, but his mind advised him otherwise. Slowly he rose to his feet and made his way to the bars. His hands fell to the younger man's waist.

"Demyx..." He whispered gravely, "A caged bird loses his will to sing. Don't wait for me. Live your youth. If another comes, don't feel like you're expected to decline. If you still love me when I get out, then so be it. But don't sacrifice yourself on my behalf."

He slid a hand to tangle in Demyx's hair, coaxing his head forward to lock lips one last time.

Demyx slid his arms through the bars, holding his lover tight despite the separation. Tears rolled gently down his cheeks onto Luxord's, and he made no attempt to stop them. He longed to stay like this forever and never let go. It couldn't be true. They couldn't be taking his Luxord away.

Luxord cherished every remaining second with the boy. Every move of the kiss was lingering and hungry, driven by the knowledge that any second they would come to 'rescue' the teenager. "Demyx..." He whispered, breaking away just long enough to take a breath of air.

"Luxord... I love you..." Demyx whispered back, petting Luxord's hair obsessively. Every touch, every movement... This would be the last for a very long time. He snaked his tongue around Luxord's, trying to fill every need that would arise from this moment until the next they could touch in a single kiss. Seconds were as lifetimes. How long, now? How long until he would be pulled away? The guard had to be watching this. It was astonishing it wasn't over already; over before it began.

Luxord twisted and turned his around the Nocturne's in constant, desperate movements like some satanic dance of tabooed tongues. Surely minutes had passed since their lips touched. He wondered relentlessly why nobody had come, yet. He knew very well that the security camera was running, keeping a relentless watch on the broken sweethearts' serenade.

Luxord tried to shake the sinking feeling that was building. He allowed his hands to wander without any concern for appropriateness. Down and around, cupping and stroking. Meanwhile his heart ached in anticipation of what was bound to come.

Finally the door at the end of the hall clicked open; in stepped the uniformed security guard that had escorted Demyx here. She watched in mild fascination for a few moments before stepping down the hall with a few soft clicks to place a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." She said, shooting the boy an apologetic look as he pulled away. "The law says I'm not supposed to let this happen. Whether that's just or not is another matter entirely, but... I'm sorry."

Luxord let his hand slide away and return to his side, the other moving to cup Demyx's cheek for one last second. Their eyes stayed locked on each other until the very last.

"I love you, too..." Luxord whispered.

"I'll wait for you..." Said Demyx as he disappeared behind the door. "I promise."


End file.
